


Cancer Aquarius

by purplefox



Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [7]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horoscopes, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Joker is a caring person. The sign of Cancer suits him
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Horoscope Shenanigans [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Cancer Aquarius

“Just why are the two of you always and I mean always.” Ann sat with her elbows on her knees. “Like that? I swear Leader’s all dignified until you- until both of you rile each other up what is about that?” Yusuke took her words to heart as he watched Akira and Ryuji laugh and pull themselves apart from where they had been playfully wrestling on the floor.

“We just get each other yeah?” Ryuji laughed as he collapsed onto the bed. Akira laughed and kicked his foot and that caused a back and forth reaction that made the two of them giggle. “It’s like. We’re a good match Ann. A sense of ease and also. We’re both Cancers right?”

“He’s right. Same month same sign.” Akira laughed before he sat by Ryuji. “There’s like a calling to each other or something. We have a lot in common. I’m not as hot headed as Ryuji but I do get what he’s trying to say and do. I sort of-“ He scooped Morgana up and placed him on the bed. “Want to do those things.”

“Akira you get all of us.” Ann rolled her eyes. You get in all our heads so going it’s a Cancer thing doesn’t really work you know. You connect with all of us. You and Ryuji. Maybe the two of you.” She laughed. “Is just weird. Or maybe.” She smiled. “You two are like that right?”

“Well even though I generously offered.” Akira sighed. “Ryuji turned down my offer my confession my dedication to provide-“

“You made it sound really creepy man.” Ryuji interrupted. “And pretty face or not. Just not my type.” He jostled Akira with a laugh. “Now about that curry you wanted to make me. Is it still on the table?”

“Cancers care and provide but we still have a mean streak when you meddle with the heartstrings.” Akira laughed as he slumped back. “I’ve been denied. I no longer want to cook for you. Cook for yourself.”

“You cook for Yusuke.” Ryuji laughed. “Come on. Cook for me too. Spoil me like you spoil Yusuke I’ve seen the things you do for him.”

“Yusuke’s different.” Akira laughed as he sat up. “You denied me Ryuji. Be happy I’m still giving you snacks. My heartfelt-“

“What part of that was heartfelt? It was creepy.” Ryuji groaned. “But you know something?” He looked at Ann as he relaxed on the bed. “Akira’s one the few guys I’ve met that’s you know. Ready to go over the top. He goes hard for the things he believes in and he’s just as emotional as me. Cancers yeah?”

“Are you saying you follow horoscopes?” Ann laughed. At Ryuji and Akira’s grins she shook her head. “The things you learn.”

X

“I think this might suit you best.” Yusuke admitted as he got back to his feet. The shadow they had faced had not exactly been what one would call overwhelming. It had been childish and irritating however. The items that it had chosen to scatter during the battle they had to pick up themselves. It was a stroke of luck that the one to have found this item was him. “Joker.” He offered the item. “This is your stone correct?”

“Ruby.” Akira said softly as he took the stone away. “This could come in handy for crafting items but it is just so pretty.” He smiled as he examined it. “You remembered.” He laughed before he paused. “More like you knew not you remembered. Skull and I mentioned being Cancer but I don’t recall saying anything more Fox. Good catch there.”

“I just paid a bit more attention after the two of you brought it up.” Yusuke admitted. “I have to admit it made me think about myself a little more.” He watched the way Akira slid the jewel between his fingers. “Right now you truly resemble a thief Joker.”

“We are here for the treasures after all.” Akira laughed before he tucked the ruby away. “And thinking about yourself hm. You mean Aquarius. The water sign.” He said softly. “A beautiful sign when you think about it. It suits you a lot. You truly can be like water Fox.”

“Cancer the crab.” Yusuke said softly. “The sign thought to be the most caring and nurturing.” He smiled to himself as he watched Akira. “I truly see it. For you and Skull. Although his ways are a lot louder than yours.”

“Hard shell soft insides. Our Skull.” Akira teased before he gave a soft laugh. “Well not for everyone. Anyone would burn out caring so much. Just for the people that mean a lot to us you know? you want to make them smile. You want to make them feel good and keep them with you and ease the burdens away from them.” Akira stretched before he stooped down to pick up something. “You were so busy minding me.” Akira slowly got to his feet and something glimmered between his fingers. “You missed your own sign Fox.” The amethyst was small but beautiful.

“I completely missed it.” Yusuke smiled before he reached for the gem. Akira tilted his head but he didn’t hand it over. “Joker?”

“Just thinking about this cute little exchange.” Akira laughed softly. “What do you think about seeing what these can do in the metaverse? Get them set in some rings and let them be our good luck charms. Wear them on a necklace or something.”

“You truly are into these things.” Yusuke laughed as he took the gem away. In his hand it felt so small. He examined it in the light before he rubbed his gloved hand over it. “I’m unsure to how I managed to miss this.” He admitted. “I suppose that’s how much I’ve been watching you lately leader.”

“Oh that’s cute Fox.” Akira laughed as he tucked his hand into his coat. Yusuke snorted when Akira pulled out a snack and waved it before him. “But you know I think I was watching way longer.” The next thing that he pulled out was a charm. “See how this works with you for the next floor Fox.”

X

“You really enjoy it.” At Akira’s glance Yusuke had to explain. “Doing things like this. Inviting us over and cooking for us.” He knew it was not just him. Ann spoke, Ryuji spoke and sometimes he caught conversations about the things that Akira did for Morgana. Caretaking seemed to be something Akira enjoyed. “I think this is the third time for the week you’ve invited me back.”

“It is.” Akira laughed as he leaned on the counter. The empty LeBlanc did not feel strange. It felt comforting even with just the two of them there. “And it is only Thursday. Imagine what could happen for the rest of the week.” He smiled before he topped up Yusuke’s mug. “I don’t just d it because you guys are my friends. I like doing it. It’s fun and well… I like the faces you guys make.” He admitted softly.

“I enjoy the sight of the Sayuri and the taste of your coffee.” Yusuke cupped his mug as he gathered his thoughts. “Sometimes it feels as though this place is a sort of home. A place to belong and return to.”

“It is.” Akira wiped down the counter without looking at him. “That’s what I want. What I’m trying to do. You can come back at any time Yusuke. I want you to.” He said softly. “This place is your home too. a place people want you to come back to. We’ll say welcome back. It will feel good. This place will be warm. The doors open to you. It’s a good feeling isn’t it Yusuke?” He leaned on the counter again and his smile kept Yusuke enraptured. “So? Mind making this a home?”

“I think it already is.” Yusuke admitted as he set his cup down. “Before I even noticed. I came to see this place as a harbour for my troubled spirit. I come here for ease. For inspiration. I come here to speak and I come here.” He met Akira’s gaze. “For you.”

“Well that answers my question of if you can tell the difference between the things I do for them.” Akira said softly. “And the things.” He leaned over the counter so he and Yusuke were face to face. “That I’m willing to do for you Yusuke. Do you understand the difference?”

It only took a moment to brush their lips together. Akira tasted like the coffee he had brewed. He was soft and warm. “You like me.” Yusuke gently cupped Akira’s face and smoothed a thumb over his cheek. “I am drawn towards you. Maybe before I would have called it admiration. Now I call it the same thing as yours.”

“Yes.” Akira sighed before he gently pressed his forehead against Yusuke’s. “You know. I live for the days you message me and say you want to come over.” He smiled. “I live for the days that I can be with you alone enjoying the world around us. Now I’m going to live for the days that I can laugh with you and do things like this.” He tilted his head and the kiss that Yusuke received made his heart pound.

X

“You’re really going to put lucky numbers in there.” Ann folded her arms as she stood behind Akira. Akira grinned at her before he leaned over the data pad once more. He began to slowly poke in numbers. “Instead of asking more shadows.-“

“And having them battle us and lie again.” Ryuji pointed out. “It’s a no from me Panther. Let’s try this a few times. Kick the shit out of it and then go back to lying shadows.”

“Okay so three shadows lied.” Ann sighed. “But really? Lucky numbers. We’re going to hope the power of the universe is enough for this I swear.” She groaned. “You can’t make this thing up.” She leaned over Akira with a sigh. “What dates are you poking in there?”

“Times I felt blessed. My lucky numbers. Days that I feel were orchestrated by fate. Dates that were blessings.” Akira said softly. “Also a combination of our lucky numbers to see what happens.”

“We are just doing whatever today huh.” Ann sighed. “Fine fine fine. You know mine too right? Might as well join in on the total madness.” She muttered. “Any other ideas anyone? Something along the lines of look for maps. Shake down more shadows.”

“Let’s try Joker’s way at first.” Morgana spoke up as he inched closer to the pad. “Then we can look for special shadows and see what they have to say about any of this. You agree Joker?”

“No problem there.” Akira sighed before he stepped around for Ryuji. “Poke away Skull. Then you can have a turn Panther.”

“I’ll pass.” Ann voice was dry as she watched Ryuji. She snorted when he gave up. “So shake downs?”

“I think I heard something click when I was doing it and I know I heard something just now so let me try again.” Akira leaned towards the data pad once more and began to work again. Yusuke inched closer and watched him work before he gently shouldered Akira a bit to the side. He cleared the pad before he entered a combination. A moment of silence before it was accepted and the gate clicked open.

“Okay Fox.” Ryuji whooped.

“Wait so what was the combination?” Ann stepped closer to him. “What did you type?”

“A combination of Aquarius and Cancer’s lucky numbered.” Akira gloated as he reached for Yusuke’s hand. A simple tug and they stepped through the gate. Another path to explore but it was going to be just fine. He was with Akira. “We make a pretty good team don’t we?” Akira smiled as he took the lead. “Good call Fox. It seems we really do open doors when we’re put together.”

“I was thinking.” Yusuke squeezed Akira’s hand. “The exact same thing.”


End file.
